Cops, Pink Aprons, and Kinky Things
by AlteredFire
Summary: Title Says it All... A Aomine x Kise two-shot based on a kurobasku anon promt. PWP?


**This is a two shot done for a kurobasu anon meme thing... **

**Summary: Title says it all**

**Warning: Sadistic Domination [no-pain]/ Restrained Movement/ Kinky stuff and maybe Kinky toys... **

**Rating: M**

* * *

A blue haired officer with dark, tanned skin screamed and shouted directions over the traffic commotion. The traffic lights had stopped working in the midst of a heavy intersection and several cars had already wound up in horrific collisions. A fellow officer walked up to him and notified him that as of now, they were severe injuries but no casualties.

Daiki Aomine wiped away his sweat with a forearm before he continued signaling directions. It was actually quite cold outside, but never the less, this was quite the work out. He really wanted to go home and just spend time with his lover, but at this rate, he'd be back by dinner, approximately four hours from when the work usually ended on Saturday. He was actually lucky that Officer Kagami had insisted that he'd take over for him later or else he'd have to completely miss dinner, not that Kagami would usually care. But he did care today, especially since he had a soft spot for love, that being Aomine and Kise's third anniversary.

Aomine felt rotten to the core for not being able to take his precious lover on a date on such a special occasion, but at least they would see each other during dinner. Perhaps lighting a few candles would set the atmosphere? He saved that thought for later; right now he was responsible for the lives of many.

* * *

Kise knew that Aomine's job had sudden schedule changes during times of emergencies. Usually because he was a strong willed, reliable officer who kept his subordinates in line and following orders. But why did it have to be today? The blond was looking forward to a date and maybe even a romantic dinner out. He flipped his phone open lazly and viewed the text:

_-Will be home by dinner-_

It was sent three hours ago, just one more and he would be home. He slid off the couch. Guess he was to make dinner as usual.

Humming to himself, he searched for his green apron, but it was no where to be found. Not on the peg by the stove or folded up in the pantry. 'What the hell?!' Already being in a bad mood, he was about to just give up and open a pack of instant ramen when his eye caught onto a bright pink among the earthy pantry. It was Momoi's apron, crumpled up between the cookie jars. Kise had invited her over for a cooking lesson a few days ago and it seemed as though she had forgotten it here.

He pulled it out and smoothed it onto himself to rid of the wrinkles before folding. But he crossed out the thought of folding it as he held it still and stuck against his body.

* * *

Aomine brushed his feet on the doormat and opened the door to his flat. He pulled back his hat and was about to place it on a lone side-table, "Kise, sorry about this yea-" the hat he was hoping to place on table simply fell to the floor at the sight of his lover's back. White lace wrapped around his shoulders and hemmed down to his waist where it was tied back in a clean bow. The bow dipped in at the hollow of his naked back, right in between the waist, making the tight ass below stand out more than usual. Between the slightly parted firm thighs he could see that the pink apron ended a bit above the knees.

The tanned man pulled his uniform's collar, which suddenly seemed suffocatingly hot.

Kise could hear the clopping of Aomine's formal shoes as he sat down on the couch separating the living room and kitchen. "Oh, hey. I'm making curry for us. Do you want it spicy or sweet?"

Aomine sighed, glad that he could no longer see his lover, not that he didn't want to, but there was no way he was losing. Aomine decided that he wouldn't make a move until Kise personally begged for him. So he stretched his feet on the small table in front of him and played along, "Spicy"

The blond grimaced. Why did his apron have no affect! He was naked for pete's sake! And then he realized. Aomine was an extreme seme, dominant and unwavering. He wanted to show that he couldn't be pushed to the edge by his submissive. This was challenge and Kise had no intention of losing. "Mm kay."

Aomine turned on the TV, but his mind actually focused on the rhythmic slicing of onions which suddenly stopped, "Aominecchi, It's gonna take a while to make curry. I made Chai before hand so you wouldn't go hungry, want some?"

"Yeah."

Kise placed a cup on a saucer and filled with warm tea. This tea was his ticket to seduction. He walked over to Aomine, and making sure he was completely faced away from him, he bent over and placed the tea by the outstretched feet.

The blunette eye's widened and his pants inevitably tightened at the delicious, momentary sight. He lubricated his lips with a thin layer of saliva as Kise bent over, ass high in the air and the back of his balls visible, all just a foot away from his face. As his bottom swayed, his cheeks pulled apart, just a bit, to reveal his tight hole. Aomine's organ throbbed even more as he tried to hold back from burying his nose in Kise's crevice. Agh! Scratch that, he wanted to fuck his bitch senseless!

The apron clad male walked back to the kitchen, snickering to himself at Aomine's lust filled eyes, but Kise himself didn't know how long he could go. He wanted Aomine, but he wouldn't ask. Oh no, not today. A few minutes later he called out to his lover, "Hey, the curry base is done; tell me if they're any more spices missing." Kise scooped up some soupy gravy and pressed it to Aomine's lips as he stood by the stove.

"A bit more salt"

"Oh? I think its fine though…." He placed Aomine's spoon flat on his own tongue, coating it with excessive saliva until it over flowed and dribbled down his chin before licking it clean, "Yeah, you're kinda right." The blond was desperate to reel in the blunette. Hell, if he didn't, he'd _just_ be embarrassed to death for the _rest_ of his life.

There was small twitch from Aomine but nothing more. Ha! Kise had to do more than that to push him off the ed- he paused. By the crotch, Kise's apron was a few inches off his body. He was hard, his blond was rock hard to the point were pre-cum had made darkened spots though the fabric.

Just when Kise had thought that his plan hadn't worked, he felt a warm body press against his back, "A-aomine?"

"What are you trying to do?" he softly hissed into the blonde's ear and watched him shudder in defiance.

"Oh what do you ever mean, _Officer_ Aomine."

"Bad boys are always punished, Kise-_kun_" Kise groaned softly as he imagined all the dirty things Aomine could do while wearing his taught uniform and sexy leather shoes. Aomine kissed the nape of his lover's neck as he rubbed his clothed hard-on excruciatingly slow between Kise's quivering bottom. The blond groaned and bucked forward, moaning from the little friction he felt as he attempted to hump and rub against the cabinets.

"Y-yeah? And how exactly would you do that?" Kise nervously looked into his curry as he felt small clinking noises from behind him. He hoped that he had not provoked something dangerous as bigger, tanner hands gripped deathly at his wrists, "Wha-" His arms were forced behind his back, "A-aom-" He tried to fight but Aomine was stronger, bigger, and a bit taller. The cold of metal bit his skin as what seemed like cuffs shut with a click around his wrists. "A-aomine! What the hell!"

* * *

**Tell me how you like it! And feel free to leave suggestions for the next chapter 3**


End file.
